Countdown to Care
by Ififall
Summary: One-shot /Theo's dating Mason, but he can't heal him the way that Scott can...


Running around in the farm, in the blistering rain, he was practically blind. With Theo far ahead, he absent mindedly twisted his foot in what looked like a gaping hole of mud.

"Shit" Mason whined as his ankle twisted and he fell over.

"Mase!" In milliseconds Theo and Scott are by his side. They get on either side and take him to the nearest shelter, a barn with huge metal electric lanterns. Scott switches them on while Theo takes his own jacket off to give to Mason. "Let's take that pain away and get you the fuck out of here" He says, rolling up the human's jeans.

"Can't believe I didn't see that hole" Mason groaned.

"Yeah, well you're only human" Theo winks fastening his hand against that leg. He concentrates and closes his eyes. Waiting to feel the pain himself, waiting for that alert, surging feeling in his veins.

* * *

"We can just get Scott to-"

"Nope, I've got this" Theo nods with confidence. He runs a hand through his wet hair with other hand and holds the guy's leg tighter.

"Ow!" Mason shouts.

"I can do it, just shut up and stay still!" Theo argues.

He gets irritated when Scott taps him on the shoulder. "Don't talk to him like that. Nothing is happening. Calm down and let me take over"

"We're good McCall, I know how to take care of my own boyfriend!" Theo snaps.

His eyes glow as he tries one more time. Hands wrapped him so tight he can feel his pulse. He tries. He pictures Mason's smile, his attempts to cook healthy smoothies in the morning. The first time Theo had asked him out properly and the elated, excited, churning feeling in his stomach when the human had finally said yes.

* * *

"Thee, it's not working, let Scott do it" He suggests.

"Just wait"

"He's waited enough" Scott states. His are now glowing red. Theo is sure than he can see a glint of the alpha's fangs. He swears under his breath, and reluctantly let's his boyfriend's leg go. Scott takes his place. He kneels in front of Mason and makes a joke about the excuses they're going to have to make up for his parents. Theo watches the were, slide his hand around Mason's ankle, like magic. Scott's veins turn black and the human leans back and gives him a gooey smile that instantly makes the chimera jealous.

It's a quiet ride back in the truck. Theo can hear Mason on the phone telling his parent's he's staying at Theo's place. He likes it when he stays over, but he just wants to be alone right now. He can't say that in front of Scott though. They help the human up to Theo's door. He opens the door while Scott throws him gently over his shoulder with ease.

* * *

"Do you two want the guest room?" Theo smirks.

"Another line of your smart-ass shit, and he's staying at mine tonight" Scott warned.

"Huh? Why? Calm your tits McCall, I just..."

"What the hell does a guy like Mason see in you? I don't care about excuses. I'm just tired of hearing you" Scott whispers bluntly, taking Mason to the living room and gently putting him on the sofa. He searches for Mason's phone and gives it to him, offering to stay for a while, but Mason said he'd call him later. Scott leaves without so much as a "see ya" to Theo. He doesn't care, but he does care about what Mason thinks of him right now. He gets up and turns the TV on.

"I'm...I'll get you some towels" Theo said, going to the tumble-dryer and getting the ones he forgot take out. He slowly takes off Mason's jacket and attempts to take off his shirt.

* * *

"I'd prefer it on"

"You're soaked, so strip" Theo gently ordered, giving him a towel.

"Don't beat yourself up. You were stressed, it was raining and you couldn't concentrate..." He excused.

In Theo's head, he knows that's bullshit. But he stands there and nods, pretending to agree because he doesn't want them to talk about why outwardly, he couldn't care enough. For the first time in a while, he felt like his powers were betraying him. He watched Mason take off his shirt. The human handed it to him as Theo draped another towel over his body.

"Stay warm, I'll get you new stuff" He advises.

"Thee wait!" Mason said reaching out he grabbed his wrist.

"Why yell? It's not like I can stop you from hurting"

* * *

"Babe listen, I know that you care about me. But I'm not delusional either. I also know that you're not the sentimental type and it takes you a while to feel things. On our first date, you refused to walk me home because in your own words,_ "I was a berserker beater and could easily take care of my own ass"_ You hate anniversaries. You've never been a lovey-dovey teddy bear wolf, and I like the fact that you aren't" Mason reasons, now drying himself off.

"I'm just gonna get you some clothes" Theo muttered.

He went to his room. Mason had a drawer. He got out a T-shirt and jogging bottoms and threw them on the bed. What Scott right? Was he a shitty boyfriend? Despite the wind and the rain on the farm, he tried. He gave a hundred and fifty percent and STILL couldn't heal his boyfriend. Some one he would defend, someone he had pride for, who he'd gladly fight for. Would Mason lose interest? What was the point of following him everywhere and going on these wild adventures if he couldn't heal him?

* * *

Tears filled his eyes and he grabbed Mason's T-shirt and put it over his face.

_"What the hell are you doing?" _He says in his head._ "Crying like a fag? Depression isn't a good look. Scott never gets depressed..."_

He wipes his eyes with his boyfriend's shirt, goes back out to him with those clothes. He turns his eyes golden, so that no-one can see the redness. He offers to make Mason some food. He's says that he's not that hungry, but Theo goes to the kitchen determined to make Mason his favourite omelette. He promised himself that he'd heal Mason one day. Hopefully before Scott convinced Mason to dump his ass. He knew that day was coming, he could feel it in his fangs...


End file.
